


The Naked Truth

by MysteryWriterGirl143



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: F/M, Gen, Time Travel, reading the book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriterGirl143/pseuds/MysteryWriterGirl143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MOVED TO NEW ACCOUNT: WriterGirl1803</p><p>The greasers are sitting around talking, and someone brings up Johnny and how they want to know what happened that week. Ponyboy's essay appears on the table and it has a note attached that gives a list of people who need to read the essay. When they finish it, they go back in time to the day before Johnny killed Bob. Can they change the events of that night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naked Truth

So I know it has been a long time since I have posted anything to this story. I apologize, but school and everything got in the way and I generally didn't have time for it. Then, when I finally had time to try to write, I couldn't remember the information to my account. So I started a new account about a week ago and started a new fanfic for a different fandom. Then, yesterday I was cleaning out my room and found the slip of paper that I wrote the information for this account on. I'm no longer going to be using this account, but I will be continuing this fic on my new account. I'm now WriterGirl1803. Please continue reading on that account! I will be removing the story from this account, all except for this author’s note, and I will be adding it to the other account. I will also be making some changes so you should probably read it from the first so that you won't be confused. Thanks!


End file.
